shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Padrino Part 6
Previous: Padrino Part 5 Headlines: MARINE BASE MAIMING! VICE ADMIRAL POLATSU FOUND BATTERED AND BEATEN! --- Last night, two men were reported to have broken into the Fringe Marine Base and attacked Vice Admiral Samuel Polatsu, who eventually was able to repel the attack, but was left hospitalized with some serious injuries. At this time, his team of Vice Admirals have refused to comment, but it has been reported that Polatsu is in stable condition. As a result of this attack, the Marines have declared a state of emergency. All shores and docking bays have been put under strick military watch, and the police forces have been doubled at all hours of the day. Marine forces has been swarming in throughout the entire day. What was going to be a simple three ship landing has turned into more than seven ship landings in a twelve hour period. There has been a rumored curfew that has yet to be authenticated. While times may seem bleek at this point, we have been assured that this is merely temporary. Rat: '''Ah, jerk my schnazz, you crank yanka bastards! away a newspaper Stinkin crackmeats can all rub a fresh'en on them Celesil Dragons' backs. '''Cat: out from behind the Red-suited Rat, the blue suited Cat licked an ice cream cone. It was gonna happen at some point. With all of this craziness, I ain't surprised. Rat: Y'know this is gonna get messy. Alls it takes is some cack-stinkin lowlife to screw it up. The completely identical twins walked beside one another, all up and down the streets, the marines kept a close eye on the civilians who passed by them. They kept their distance, as usual as the patrols walked on by. The two of them blended with the crowd on the sidewalk. Though they had brightly-colored suits, they were like statues in a museum within the public as their stage. '' '''Cat: '''You can't know that, Bat, this could just pass by without a head. '''Rat:' Without a head? Are you off your rocka ya schnazz bucket? Cat: The hell is with ya and sayin' schnazz? Ya got a condition er sumthin? Rat: Got a problem there buddy boy? Marine: 'Excuse me... ''Both of them look over at a Marine who was in front of a group of five others. '''Rat: '''Yes, officer, how ya doin'? '''Marine: I'm not an officer, I'm an enlisted member. Rat: Oh, beg pardon there, seaman Cat: Grin The Marine looked slightly annoyed at this comment, but he kept his bearing straight. Marine: We are required to check all identification of each citizen on this island. Rat: Oh yeah? So what's that gotta do with us there, killer? Marine: Please present them, promptly? Cat: 'What's the hurry there, Cape'? Ya don't like talkin' to us normal folks? '''Rat: '''Yeah, ain't ya gotta protect us from all them meanies that just kicked your asses a few days ago? ''The Marines took offense to this and approached them. '''Marine: Hey, I'd watch your tongue! Cat: 'Or else wha-- interrupted by a figure coming up behind them and putting an arm around both their shoulders. '''Batz: '''Sorry there, officer, these two nutballs don't know when to shut their stupid mouths, allow me to take them off your hands! green-suited man with a short beard, but very similar, lanky appearance started walking with the two struggling twins under his arms. You two numbskulls really know how to win over people don't ya? Ya fricken mooks! You don't think we got enough heat? Ya gotta slap a bee's nest a few more times to feel like ya got some balls? ''He hurried them away from the Marines who actually didn't mind that they didn't get their identifications, they were just happy to be rid of them. '''Cat: 'Ey bro! Just settle down some, we's just havin' some fun with the jarheads! Batz: '''Yeah, I saw's ya about to make a scene, a scene we don't need right now. We're already gonna be late for the pow-wow. '''Rat: Let us go, Batz! We know the place. Batz: '''Ah, no ya don't ya fricken mangy geeks! You ain't leavin' my sights for a second! '''Voice: Perhaps the same could be same for all three of you. All of them stopped and looked over toward an alleyway, there was Link McCoy, wearing his normal white zoot suit, with a smile on his face, and his fidora twirling around on his finger. '' '''Link:' I see you guys are late, again. I don't suppose I need to remind you what happened last time you guys was tardy. Batz released both of his brothers, and they stood, somewhat skeptical. Rat: Waaait a minute, wouldn't that make you late too? Both Cat and Batz looked over at Rat, and then back at Link, who flinched, taken slightly aback. Link: '''Umm... alright fine, I'll forgive yous guys this time, but don't let it happen again! '''All 3: Right, boss. Batz: Don't suppose Padrino is none too happy about recent events? Link: '''Understatement of the year, my Batty friend. walking with them down the alleyway. First we got a Cat who can beat the hell out of our protection service, then we got an old fart who can beat the hell out of everything in sight and cause the leash around our necks to tighten. The Don is unamused. '''Cat: '''You want I should off some peoples? Would that make the Don happy? '''Link: Fraid not, Rat. Cat: Cat... Link: '''Cat, we're gonna need an A-class plan to take on dese bozos. First, we gots to find out how to get dese shirts off our trail. Then alls we need to do is wait it out and let the pirates fight it out and get out of our island so's business can continue. '''Batz: '''Sounds complexed. '''Link: '''Eeeeeehhhh yeah, it's gonna take some talent. If things don't go well, we may need to pull the Scarlets off the street for real. '''Rat: '''No cash flow? '''Link: No cash flow. And with this big wig gettin' near to wacked, da Navy ain't gonna be easy to deal with. Batz: If we can deal at all. Link: '''Exactly... We'll know in due time. ''In that moment, there came two whole lines of Marine soldiers with rifles all pointed at the four of them. More of them came down from the top of the two buildings around the mobsters. All of them with some type of weapon. Among them, there came Vice Admiral Yattez, his perfectly edged, perfectly balanced rapier blade at his side. '' '''Yattez: his sword and pointing it at the four I suppose you know the drill, put up your hands, and we'll make this easy on you. Link: his arms What's the charges, there, Hot shot? Yattez: '''Take your pick, burglary, extortion, murder, conspiracy, and a laundry list of other charges. '''Batz: Whisper I smell a rat, and they ain't related to me. Rat: Hehehehe, well boss, looks like a tight spot. Link: If it were just the riff-raff, we could get going, but that big wig right there is gonna make it a lot harder. We'll need to get stylish, boys. I ain't goin' to the bighouse today. Cat: '''That goes double for us. ''That was when a syringe pierced into the ground from the top of one of the buildings, right in front of Yattez and his Marines. This was closely followed by five or six more, then four more on the other side, where the Marines surrounded them. '' ''Yattez looked close at these syringes, noticing they had half yellow, half purple liquid in them, and after a moment of hitting the ground, the purple and yellow liquid began to mix, making his eyes widen. '' '''Yattez: GET BACK!!!! BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOM! Explosions surrounded all of the marines on either side of the mobsters. The four of them looked up to see that their dearest Ellis Darkwood stood on top of one of the buildings, two more syringes in either of her hands. '' '''Ellis:' Well? What are you waiting for! Get running! Link: Go! That way! made them run the way that there was not a Vice Admiral in the way. He turned toward Yattez and held out both of his hands, and from them came a gray liquid that splattered onto the ground and walls Seme Seme Nooooo! TROY! created a wall that was well over five feet thick and eight feet tall in just under 10 seconds. The cement dried instantly. Once the dust began to settle, Yattez made one slice into the wall, cutting and causing the wall to blast open with the sheer force of his strike. He walked through the hole in the wall and frowned when he saw that the mobsters were gone, and his men were knocked completely unconscious. '' '''Yattez:' ....shit.... Padrino Part 7 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Collaboration Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Padrino Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side